Goodbye My Lover
by ViivithalocaporEdward
Summary: El la miraba, entre lagrimas, tendida en el suelo inmovil y con el pulso casi indetectable. No estaba preparado y nunca lo estaria para decirle adios a la mujer de su vida, este no podia ser el final. Inpirada en la cancion de James Blunt, es un One-shot


Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, y la canción de la que me inspire es de James Blunt.

Lo otro es que bueno cuando comience la letra de la canción les recomiendo la pongan, es Goodbye my lover-James Blunt. Ahora están libres de leer .D

Goodbye My Lover

POV Edward

Tome mi chaqueta del perchero y moví mi pie insistentemente, si mi querida y hermosa prometida no se apuraba llegaríamos tarde al restaurante y me había costado demasiado encontrar reservación, me estaba impacientando y hace 2 minutos que me había dicho que estaría lista.

-Bella amor se nos hace tarde…podrías bajar ya?- esta era la quinta vez que repetía la misma frase y como siempre obtenía la misma respuesta "solo dos minutos más", di una largo suspiro y me concentre en ver la nueva casa que tanto nos había costado comprar, una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mis labios… hoy era nuestro aniversario y en unos pocos meses ella se convertiría por fin en la señora de Cullen.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso cariño?-sentí sus delgados y finos brazos rodear mi cintura y su cálido aliento chocar contra mi oído mandando una ola de deseo recorrer mi cuerpo, dios como amo a esta mujer, me di la vuela para poder besar sus adictivos labios-mmm… se nos hace tarde amor-

Me reí en sus labios sin querer separarme de ella, le robe un fugaz beso y me aleje unos pasos para poder observarla, se veía absolutamente hermosa con ese simple pero sexy vestido de color azul… como amaba ese color en ella, solté una pequeña risita… la espera sí que valió la pena.

-ahora si me dirás cual es la broma- tenía su ceja alzada y sus profundos ojos chocolates me miraban tratando de entenderme, negué con la cabeza y ella simplemente suspiro y se acerco a mi peligrosamente dejando una milésima separación entre nuestros labios, su aliento era embriagador, sin quitar la vista de mis labios arreglo mi corbata y beso mi mejilla, luego se separo de mi dejándome con ganas de mas.

- _eres perversa_- susurre y ella sonrió con suficiencia- te ves hermosa…ven vamos se nos hace tarde- tome su delicada mano y nos dirigimos a mi auto, le abrí su puerta y ella rodo sus ojos sabiendo que le molestaba mi exceso de caballería, di la vuela rápidamente y cerciore que estaba todo cerrado, subí al auto y la mire fijamente- te amo Bella-

-yo también te amo… pero si no te apresuras perderemos la reserva- bese sus labios rápidamente y puse el auto en marcha, tome su mano y la ubique sobre mi pierna, un pequeño gesto involuntario el cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

xxxx

-un bello lugar, una comida espléndida, unas rosas hermosas y una noche estrellada…que velada más perfecta ¿no crees amor?-Bella me miraba mientras yo la ayudaba a ponerse su abrigo, la cena estuvo perfecta y aunque al principio se resistió a entrar alegando de que era demasiado costo para nuestro aniversario, logro disfrutar cuando le dije que esto lo tenía contemplado de hace tiempo- ahora solo nos falta el postre- lo dijo de una forma tan seductiva que tuve que pensarlo dos veces antes de saltar encima de ella y hacerla mía en un lugar público.

-no tan perfecta como tu- rodo sus ojos al escucharme, solo con ella era tan malditamente cursi y es que esta mujer sacaba de mi cosas que en mi vida había pensado en tener- te amo tanto…no se que haría sin ti- suspire y tome su rostro con mis manos acercándola para besarla, la presione contra la puerta de mi auto y ella soltó un pequeño gemido-vamos a casa… aun quiero ese postre- bese el lóbulo de su oreja mientras ella daba pequeños besos en mi cuello , me separe a regañadientas, ella estaba sonrojada y con sus ojos cerrados, se veía malditamente sexy.

Subimos al auto y nos pusimos en marcha, la noche estaba despejada y se podía ver las estrellas en su total esplendor, Bella las miraba fijamente mientras viajábamos, sabía que ella amaba las noches como estas y le recordaban nuestros días en Fork y a su familia, puse como recordatorio llamar a mis padres para ver cuando podíamos ir a verlos y de paso a mis suegros también. Sintió que la estaba observando y se giro para darme una bella sonrisa "_te amo_" modulo con sus labios y luego me beso dulcemente. Había estado repitiendo eso durante toda la velada y no es que me molestara que me digiera que me amaba, es solo que de alguna forma sentía que lo decía de una manera extraña, como melancólica, suspire desasiendo ese pensamiento y me concentre en la carretera.

Quedaba al menos media hora de viaje y lo único que quería era llegar rápidamente a nuestra casa para deshacerme del vestido de Bella, no es que siempre pensara en ella de esa forma o solo la quisiera para el sexo, pero es que luego de una media hora de viaje mi prometida comenzó a aburrirse y decidió hacerme la vida un poco más difícil, jugueteando con sus manos en mi cuerpo y susurrándome palabras que hacían que mi pequeño amigo despertara nuevamente y yo como soy débil solo podía apretar más le acelerador y tratar de concentrar mis 5 sentido en la carretera y no es sus endemoniadas manos que estaban asiendo estragos en mi.

Ya para cuando su boca estaba rozando la mía seductoramente y me pedía a gritos que la besara no pude evitar consentirla como siempre lo hacía y besarla apasionadamente mordiendo su labio inferior y desconcentrándome por leves momentos de mi tarea como conductor, la bese nuevamente, escuche a lo lejos un bocinazo pero estaba tan concentrado en ella que para cuando nos separamos ya era demasiado tarde y no pude reaccionar al ver un auto que se dirigía directo al nuestro, vi a Bella que miraba al frente con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y asustada y luego mire al frente cegándome con la luz del otro auto, un impacto, un grito y luego…

Negro…

xxxx

Desperté sobresaltado, estaba aun en el auto y suspire, era solo una pesadilla…me dolía todo el cuerpo, eso era extraño, me dolía al respirar y descubrí que tenía el manubrio aplastando mi caja torácica y la realidad cayó de golpe haciéndome reaccionar, habíamos chocado contra otro auto. Me desespere y busque a Bella, ¿por qué no escuchaba su voz?, porque no se estaba quejando como yo…quizás aun no despertaba, gire mi cabeza en su dirección mi cuello dolía intensamente pero no me importo, solo quería ver si Bella estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba… mi niña, mi hermosa Bella estaba inconsciente a mi lado posicionada de una forma casi antinatural y lo peor fue ver como su cabeza estaba caída contra el vidrio de su puerta el cual estaba trisado completamente.

Entre en desesperación y salí rápidamente del auto, sin importarme el dolor en mi cuerpo o si tenía laguna lesión grave, yo solo quería sacar a Bella de ahí y reanimarla, di la vuelta lo más rápido que mi cuerpo permitía y me fije en el otro auto el cual estaba dado vuelta casi por completo… mi auto estaba en su posición pero pude apreciar que el mayor impacto había sido en el lado de mi prometida, horrorizado avance mas rápido y llegue al lado de mi bella y hermosa mujer. Abrí la puerta y ella se desplomo hacia mi lado de forma casi inerte, solté su cinturón de seguridad y la saque del vehículo dejándola en el suelo, su cabeza sangraba y su hermosa cabellera estaba manchada totalmente con ella, entre en desesperación y tome mi celular…marque como pude el numero de emergencia y espere a que me contestaran, como desearía no haber estudiado administración de empresas en vez de la carrera de medicina como todos decían, no sabía qué hacer y eso me estaba llevando a la histeria… un sollozo salió de mi garganta y se me ocurrió ver el pulso de Bella, Dios! estaba casi imperceptible y aun no reaccionaba, la ambulancia estaba en camino y yo no podía esperar más.

-Bella… amor, despierta cariño- lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, ella no quería despertar y su pulso se hacía cada vez más débil- se fuerte Bella, no me puedes dejar acá…no…puedes- mi voz se quebró al escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia acercándose. Me hicieron a un lado y yo no proteste, lo único que quería era que ella estuviera bien, me trataron de atender pero me resistí, una cosa era ver como ayudaban a Bella y otra era separarme de ella… mi mundo solo giraba alrededor de mi prometida y sin ella ya no me quedaba nada.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.

Oh querido amor no se si te decepcione o simplemente te falle, acaso esto es mi culpa o quizás al estar así me estas enjuiciando por dejarte en este estado… te diré algo amor mío, no hay cosa de la que me arrepienta mas que de este día. Vi, sentí que esto podía suceder, lo sentí antes de que este desastre ocurriera, pero no quise hacer caso, solo quería disfrutar el estar a tu lado, sentí que al tenerte yo estaba ganado… que ironía ahora soy yo el que te pierde. Pero sabes algo amor, me sentía con todo el derecho de tenerte, sentí que tú eras mía y que logre?... simplemente robarte el alma y dejarte vacía esta noche. Nunca te merecí y nunca debí tenerte, soy un egoísta y el culpable de que estés así, en este estado…oh vida mía…

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

Puede que parezca que esto haya terminado, puede que todo esté acabado…pero te digo algo esto no ha acabado aquí, estoy acá a tu lado solo para ti, lo digo solo por si te interesa saberlo, amor mío tu tocaste mi corazón, algo que nadie nunca pudo lograr y tú con una simple mirada llegaste hasta mi alma, cambiaste mi vida completamente, tenía una visión de mi futuro pero solo tu lograste cambiar mis metas, cambiar mi forma de ser, vida mía no me dejes acá, no me dejes así…

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Me di cuenta de que cuando mi hermana decía que el amor es ciego era verdad y lo comprobé cuando cegaste mi corazón. Al momento de besarte, de sostener tu cabeza en mis manos me di cuenta de que estaba ciego por ti, compartimos todo amor mío, compartiste mis sueños, fuiste parte de ellos, compartiste mi cama, mi ser entero, reconozco todo de ti, te conozco tan bien, puedo reconocer tu olor… te digo algo, he estado adicto a ti.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Adiós amor mío, adiós amiga mía… aun no estoy preparado para decirlo, aun no quiero alejarme de ti, tu eres la única, entiéndelo, tu siempre serás la única para mí. Adiós mi querida amante, adiós amiga eterna, la mejor que he tenido, la única que está hecha para mí.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

Siempre he sido un soñador y lo sabes bien, y ahora más que nunca sueño con tu presencia a mi lado, pero lamentablemente sé que cuando despierte, tu no romperás mi espíritu pero si te llaveras mis sueños aquellos que me mantienen a tu lado, que me dicen que aun estas acá, viva, sonriéndome como todos los días. Hermosa mía, solo te pido algo que si te vas, que si llegas a cambiar en donde estés solo recuérdame, no mejor recuérdanos, tal como siempre solíamos ser los dos juntos, como era nuestra vida de perfecta uno al lado del otro.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
__I'd be the father of your child._

Te he visto llorar interminables veces, pero también te vi sonreír aun en mayor cantidad, no sabes cómo extrañare tu dulce sonrisa, tus bellas lagrimas, pensar que me prometí nunca hacerte llorar en mi vida, que siempre sonreirías para mi, debo confesarte que te observe más de una vez dormir, es que era fascinante y a veces pensé en nosotros en un futuro que no parecía tan lejano, siendo yo el padre de tus hijos, y sabes… nunca iba a permitir que fueras de otro, tu siempre serás mía amor, y aunque no te merezca soy demasiado egoísta para pensar en renunciar a ti.

_I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Como me gustaría pasar el resto del tiempo a tu lado, los dos juntos… oh amor mío, se me parte el corazón de solo pensar en que no estaré contigo nunca más. Sé que conoces mis miedos y que yo conozco los tuyos, pero este es incontrolable y lo peor de todo es que no estás a mi lado para poder calmarlo, porque mi mayor miedo siempre fue perderte y es eso lo que está sucediendo ahora. Pero sé que todo estará bien, se que estarás a mi lado como cada día, porque sabes amor mío, yo siempre te he amado, te amo ahora mas que nada y es la pura verdad, pero no sé si pueda vivir sin ti… oh Dios, realmente no creo que pueda sobrevivir sin estar una vida sin tu amor, tu ser, sin ti completamente.

No quiero decir adiós amor, pero veo que es imposible, es una despedida amor mío, amiga mía…pero debes recordar cariño mío que tu siempre serás, eternamente la única adecuada para mi, y la única que ocupara mis pensamientos constantemente.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Y aun siento tu mano en la mía como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo y se que le sentiré aun cuando duerma, solo sin ti… dios esto es tan difícil, no sé si podre amor mío, no me dejes, no te vayas, tu eres fuerte, más que yo… eras la que nos sostenía a los dos, como quieres que avance sin ti vida mía. Y sé que mi alma se romperá en mil pedazos cuando deba decirte adiós, cuando deba dejarte ir, pero aun es muy pronto… no es el momento, tenemos una vida juntos…no…me dejes…amor.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Adiós mi vida, adiós amor mío, adiós mi mejor amiga, siempre serás la única para mi…siempre estarás en mi mente, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi vida, en mi yo complete. Sé que es el momento de dejarte ir pero no estoy listo, me siento tan solo amor mío, estoy tan, tan solo sin ti cariño, tan malditamente y desgraciadamente solo… no seas cruel amor, déjame ir contigo, no me dejes solo, abandonado en esta vida, no quiero estar solo cariño, no me dejes.

Adiós amiga mía…

Adiós amor mío…

-señor Cullen- escuche mi nombre y tuve que quitar mi vista por un momento de mi bella amada, era una paramédico, no estaba listo para escucharlo, no podía creer lo que el me digiera- señor debemos revisarlo…

-¿cómo esta ella?- me miro con lastima y mi corazón se contrajo, tendría que acostumbrarme de ahora en adelante a ver esa dura mirada en mi.

-no pudimos hacer nada seño…ella bueno…está muerta- trato de levantarme pero lo moví de manotazo, me arrastre hasta quedar al lado de su frio e inerte cuerpo y llore, con sus manos entre las mías llore, como nunca había llorado en mi vida y como se que nunca llorare mas…

-adiós amor mío…- le susurre en su oído mientras le acariciaba su cara, ella estaba en paz y yo estaba empezando recién mi duro infierno terrenal- adiós amiga mía…

Fin

Ok debo aceptar que me dio mucha pena leerlo nuevamente, esta canción me mata siempre que la escucho lloro como magdalena. Y bueno la idea surgió a las 7 de la mañana y les juro que no pude dormir hasta que la termines, lo que sería tipo 11 del día…pero me gusto como quedo.

Bueno se lo dedico completamente a mi amiga Poli la cual tiene una pequeña obsesión con las historias que no tiene finales felices, con decirles que estoy buscando la película Romeo y Julieta solo para dejarla tranquila XD

Bueno gracias por leer, de verdad muchas gracias y si pueden dejen algún comentario para saber si les gusto o no, es la primera vez que escribo algo de drama así que bueno muchas gracias por leer.

By:

Viivi


End file.
